Chris (Big Hero 6)
Chris is an antagonist in Big Hero 6: The Series. He is an assistant to Di Amara. Role in the series Chris first appears in "Internabout", where he meets Hiro Hamada and his friends. He appears to be especially fond of Wasabi, who enjoys Chris's sushi and chipper demeanor. Chris explains the technology behind the Sycorax name tags and joins the group on their tour through the company. In "Prey Date", Chris joins Di on a visit to Frederickson Manor, where she talks business with Mrs. Frederickson. The next day, back at Sycorax, he informs Di that Karmi, Di's intern, wants to talk her. After a mutated Orso Knox breaches containment in the Sycorax labs, Chris informs Di and Fred of the circumstance and accompanies his boss as she leaves to gain access to breach the ensuing lock-down procedure from her executive team. He later pops up, out of nowhere, to encourage Wasabi to cut through the lock-down wall in order to rescue Hiro Hamada, who (along with Karmi) is trapped inside the facility. In "Nega-Globby", it is revealed that Chris has some superhuman abilities, as he swiftly destroys one of Professor Granville's security bot with one punch while infiltrating the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He then steals a sample of Globby's glob, which Di uses to create her own glob monster. Chris later goes to feed this new creation, but then, the monster breaks loose. In "Muira-Horror!", Chris displays even more impressive abilities. He wrestles Ned Ludd and manages to disable him long enough for him and Di to store a technology-disrupting electromagnetic meteoroid named Bessie into a containment unit that cancels its disruption field. While doing so, Chris comments on how absurd it is that Di is actually calling Bessie by its name. Di follows up by saying, "I named you," hinting that Chris could be her creation. Returning to Sycorax, Chris watches as Di breaks open the meteoroid to examine its raw mass of energy. In "Something Fluffy", he is later present with Di in her lab, where they create adorable creatures called Mayoi. Soon, hordes of Mayoi appear around San Fransokyo, but later, they grow into monstrous proportions due to Mr. Sparkles (who now partnered up with Liv and her plot to gain the public's faith in Sycorax) taking control of them. But then, Liv arrives, along with Chris and Karmi, to restore the Mayoi back into their infantile state. In "Lie Detector," he sees Di struggling with a subject in a cryostasis tube, Chris offers her one of his gold-flaked cupcakes. Upon seeing that gold is what she needs to help the subject. Chris then tries to calm frustrated Di down after she failed attempt to acquire gold through her mutated henchmen is thwarted by Big Hero 6, then watches as Di plans to make use of energy from Bessie. She later gives him an assignment before leaving on her meeting, and Chris heads into Muirahara Woods that evening to lure a bear out with honey. After struggling with the animal, he manages to acquire fur and bring it to Sycorax, where he and Di fuse Bessie with bear DNA to create a bear-like rock monster, allowing its electromagnetic blasts to cripple Big Hero 6's technology and escape with the gold. In "City of Monsters," Chris receives a visitor alert while Di is rebuking her monsters for failing to capture Wendy Wower. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to deduce that the visitor is Karmi, who is requesting to see Di. Di ushers the monsters out but orders Chris to stay as Karmi enters her office. Chris walks behind Karmi as Karmi informs Di of her recent breakthrough with Hiro, which results in Di revealing her true nature to Karmi. Chris later accompanies Di to SFIT, where they watch Hiro and Baymax (who have arrived after receiving a distress call from Karmi) take on Bessie. After Bessie disables Baymax, forcing Hiro to run to Karmi's aid by himself, Chris and Di confiscate the robot and take him to Sycorax. Karmi, whom Di has mutated into a monster, takes Hiro, his nanobots, and Karmi's cure to Sycorax as well. When the rest of Big Hero 6 arrive at Sycorax, they go over their plans to deal with the mutant monsters and rescue Hiro and Baymax, but then Chris suddenly shows up, having listened to their discussion. The team members demand that Chris give back Hiro and Baymax or take them to Liv, but Chris, having other plans, shows them footage of the monsters rampaging various parts of the city, prompting the heroes to go after them instead. He returns to the lab where Di has forced Hiro into reviving Liv Amara, the subject in the cryostasis tube. When Hiro asks Di about the existence of two Amaras, Di reveals that she is a clone created by Liv, and has Chris show Hiro video footage of how Liv was placed into the tube and how her clone came into existence. Hiro and Baymax successfully cure Liv, but a scuffle ensues as Di intends to transform Hiro into a monster. During the scuffle, Chris transforms into a sumo wrestler-like figure thanks to Di having activated his genetic enhancements prior to Hiro kicking her phone out of her hand. With enhanced muscles, Chris easily disables Baymax and tosses Di's phone back to her. After Hiro talks some sense into Karmi, the monster is able to resist Di's mind-control, so Di sends Chris to finish the job. Chris tries to take Hiro from Karmi, only for the monster, in an effort to protect Hiro, to fight Chris back. Thanks to his enhancements, Chris overpowers her and pins her down, but then Liv, who has just awakened from her cryo-state, takes Di's phone and strips Chris of his enhancements. This allows Karmi to beat the now-depowered Chris into unconsciousness before Liv reverses Karmi's mutation. Shortly thereafter, Chris is arrested alongside Di. Trivia *It is hinted that Chris may be a genetically engineered human, given his superhuman abilities and Di calling him her pet, as well as his own statement of originating from "the world's most advanced genetic lab" in "Muira-Horror!". Gallery Internabout 3.jpg|Chris introduced by Di Amara Prey Date 1.jpg|Wasabi: "Hey, Chri...I mean, guy I've never met before." Something Fluffy-1.png Lie Detector 10.png Lie Detector 21.png|Chris wrestles a bear Diane arrested.png|Chris arrested alongside Di Category:Disney characters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Thieves Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Mutants Category:Monsters